Tired Eyes
by theybecameanimagi
Summary: The night before she is about to meet Seymour at the temple for marriage, Yuna reflects on what she wants, and what she must do. T/Y. One-shot.


**Author's note:** This was written for a prompt on tumblr_: The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move_. It takes place before the group arrives at Macalania for the first time. As I often put in my tags on my FFX blog, Yuna is amazing. It's not very long, enjoy!

Why did she have to meet him now? It was a question that couldn't stop crossing Yuna's mind as they made camp in Macalania Woods for the night. He was perfect, both in general, and for her. He was funny, and confident and cheerful….

And tomorrow, she would be marrying someone else.

Yuna did her best to put a smile on her face. No one could know how much pain she was hiding, even though she worried the look in her eyes betrayed her.

Lulu, Auron, and Kimahri had gone to bed early. Wakka chatted with Tidus about blitzball and Yuna was talking to Rikku. Well, more like Yuna nodded and pretended to listen.

She didn't really want to marry Seymour. While he was a good summoner, Jyscal's sphere had proved that he was a vile, disgusting man. But this was the only way she had a chance of convincing him to turn himself in. She had to do this. For justice.

Rikku was looking at something behind Yuna. Rikku nodded.

"I'm going to bed, Yunie, night!" Rikku stood up and headed towards the tent they had set up for the girls, followed by Wakka, towards the boys' tent. Had she been so focused on herself that she'd missed something?

She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was gentle and light.

"Hey, Yuna

She glanced up, and there was Tidus. _That_ must have been who Rikku was talking to. She smiled at him. "Please, sit down… I—I thought you were talking to Wakka

Tidus sat down, removing his hand from her shoulder.

"Well, I was, but I noticed you sitting over here all quiet and Rikku chatting at one thousand miles an hour, and I thought you might like someone to talk to," Tidus said, smiling. "You look stressed… Do you want to talk about it

Times like this only made it harder. He knew so well when she was upset, and talking to him always made her feel better. She wanted to confide in him, tell him about her plan, but she knew he wouldn't react well. But still, she couldn't help but think about how nice it would be to vent, and to have him hold her hand.

Why couldn't she be about to marry _him_?

Yuna wasn't stupid, she knew how this was hurting him. She had seen the concerned looks he had given her since Seymour, who it was no secret he hated, had proposed to her. The fact that Tidus was so concerned about her personal happiness was one of the many things about him that often made her heart speed up, and put a real smile on her face.

But she had to do what was best for Spira. Her own desires didn't matter in the long run. She looked away from him, into the fire.

"No, it's something I must deal with alone," she reached out, about to take his hand, but thought better of it. She didn't want to give him false hope. Besides, if he knew how she felt... She didn't think she could go through with the wedding tomorrow. "But… It means so much to me that you asked. Please, never stop asking." She blushed. She _really_ hadn't meant to say that last bit out loud!

"I won't," Tidus said. He frowned deeply. His eyes, however, seemed full of warmth and happiness as he looked at her. She could see her face reflected in his eyes. Her eyes looked tired. Finally he spoke, blushing. "You know, Yuna. It's okay to do what means you happy."

If only…

"We should go to bed, we have to be at the temple early tomorrow," she said, standing up quickly. Tidus' face fell. Yuna felt a pang of guilt. She didn't want to hurt him, it was the last thing that she wanted.

But sadly it was necessary, in the long term. There were more important things in the long run than their own happiness, like the happiness of millions.

She couldn't throw that away, not even for him.

She hoped that someday, he would understand that.


End file.
